


We Can Talk Out Here, Or In Your Bedroom Of Money, I Know Where I Want To Be

by MosquitoParade



Series: The Creation of Evils Will End When One Finally Falls [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Brian is bullied a little bit, Brian might get some??? I don't know because I'm tagging this half way through writing it, Greg exists in this time line why don't you just fuck off- this is my fic, Lowkey mentions of brian 'getting some', M/M, Other numerous guests in background, a dinner date, brian is pretty gay, but it was really needed, creep twin central, kind of awkward, plot is pushed forward by the waiters just a little bit, some lowkey forced plot development, waiters intervene several times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Brian goes for a dinner date with a mystery man, and some annoying elves bugs him a lot.The conversations gets a little too deep into Brian's personal history, so he may or may not try to seduce this man.





	We Can Talk Out Here, Or In Your Bedroom Of Money, I Know Where I Want To Be

Sloane drops Brian off at the door to the restaurant, and the small drow man dusts off his pants, before giving them a thumbs up, and walking in.

When he gets inside, Brian immediately can tell that this is a fancy restaurant, the kind that the villains don't dare touch, because it's so gorgeous. No one here ever needs to worry about a robbery. 

He stands uncomfortably in the lobby, realizing, he doesn't know what this man looks like. So, he stands against the host's pedestal, and suddenly he feels his arm being brushed off.

Brian looks up to see a disgusted elf looking him over, "Ugh, do you have a reservation, Sigel's son." They said, in more of a statement, than an actual question.

Brian grumbled, "Vell, Lydia's brozer, I-"

There's a somewhat feminine chuckle behind him, "Wow, right again." She's sneering, he just knows it.

Brian groans, "Jou fuckers are eferyvhere!" 

Edward's cold blank eyes scan, or whatever scanning is when you can't see his eyes, the sheet in front of him. "Fuck, Lyd, he's with Greg."

"Oh, he is? Well then, mister Brian Grimaldis," Lydia drags her hands down Brian's shoulders, and arms. Her height bothers him, she has much longer limbs then he does, so, she still is plenty taller then him, even when she playfully grabs his hands. "Why don't you dance with me? I hear Greg has a thing with people who can dance well~" She hums, and Brian knows it's just lies, but, still.

"Lytia, leave me alone." He sighs, and she releases him, "Edvard, uhh, do jou.. know vere he ish? Vat table he'sh at?"

"Of course I do." He leans back a bit, and points off into the restraunt, "He's booth table against the wall, riiiiiiiiight there~" He grins, and Brian gets a quick glance before Edward pushes him back off the stand, "Go fuck him up, tiger."

"Remember us when you're rich and famous~" Lydia sings as Brian leaves. Ugh, finally, he's away from those freaks of nature.

 

Brian walks over to the table, and the tielfing sitting there notices his steps, eyes finding, and following him, he even sits up straighter, and puts down his pen, on top of his notebook. "Brian? Brian Enikar?" He asks, standing to shake Brian's hand.

"Ja. The son of Sigel Enikar." Brian clasps their hands, and shakes. Then he sits down, and the man follows. "Greg, right?"

"Yes!" Brian can hear Greg's tail thump, "So, uhh, you're here to discuss the deal from your father's will, correct?"

Brian gulped, "Ja." Luckily, or perhaps not, one of the freaks stopped by, and smiles eerily at Brian, to which he stares them right down, "Uhh, I'll hafe a red vine, Etvart." A small party horn goes off, and Brian feels something on his shoulders, oh, it's just confetti. He chuckles.

"Got it right, chuckle fuck. What will you have, sir?" Lydia, over the booth's divider, says.

Greg sits the pair of glasses he was wearing off to the side, on his notepad, "Um, I'd like Champaign."

Edward grins, "Good choices, see you, fuck face, and you, mister Grimaldis." and they both walk off.

"Do they always do this, or?" Greg asks, immediately when they leave.

"Vell, to me zey do." Brian shrugs, "Zat's not ze point of zis meetink." he says, and takes a breath, "Sho, jou untershtant vat's goink to be happenink?"

"Yes, you will marry into my line, for the money your father left in his will, just before its expectation date of next year. Along with taking my last name." Greg says, and Brian carefully watches him, seeing his face turn a shade or two darker.

"Well, I think you'd like that, so, do we have a deal?" Brian sits back in the booth, hoping to get this uneasiness out of the way.

Greg clears his throat, and gives Brian the idea that he's uncomfortable, but smiles, and shakes Brian's offered hand. "Absolutely!"

"Goodt, ze veddtink is August, three months from now, the 15th, it's strictly to spite my vatter, zat's ze date of ze first heist he man'd alone." Brian said, leaning back in the booth.

"Oh, uhh, you and your dad never get along?" Greg said, cringing when he realized what he'd said.

"Vell, he kilt my mozer right aftder my birzh, a strange man vas alvays aroundt ze house, I'm constantly in his shadtow, he didn't teash me shit about beink a villain, und-"

"I-I, uhh, what the strange man a human, about 5'10ish, red head, lanky, curly hair, drawling accent?" Greg rambled, and Brian almost kept talking through him until the description got extremely accurate.

"Ja, zat vas he?"

"That was-" 

"Sup shit brains, and the glorious Grimaldis~" The freak places both their drinks down at once, and looking at them, Brian realizes that they are both standing there.

"Edvard is closhesht to me, und Lydia ish ze ozer vone." Brian announces.

"I think he might have just been entertaining us before."

"Surely it's luck on his half." The two look at each other, and promptly leave. Greg sips his drink, and shutters.

"Oh, Greg, who vas he?" Brian asks, impatiently, running one of his fingers around the wine glass's rim.

"Ah, he was Zeeno Covurn, partners in crime, and husband of Sigel. He's indisputably the god of crime. Uhh, there was a rumor floating around that Sigel didn't want you to grow up confused, so he tried to keep from influencing you, because being bi was hard on him." Greg shrugged.

"Vov, he told me he vas vaitink to tell me somezink til I vas older." Brian chuckled, "But, I turned out gay as hell anyways." He flipped his hair, grinning.

Greg stared for a moment before nodding. Well, that conversation was well over.

 

Greg had to beg to get Brian to order any dessert, he was self conscious about gaining too much weight, and had to take several minutes to find any dessert that wasn't completely chalk full of sugar.

After that fiasco, Greg tried to strike up some small talk, but Brian was getting to the end of his line, really just tired and- "I was wondering.. if you'd like to come over to my house after this."

Brian couldn't help but grin in a stupid sort of way. That's right, Sloane, he didn't even need to spend a day with this man. He's already head over heels in love with Brian.

"I'd love to." Brian answered, and Greg smiled back.

The next morning was it's own thing, Brian was so tired from the night before, and the fact that Greg's bed was like sleeping on clouds, that he slept well into the morning, so late that he was sure Sloane and Maarvey were looking everywhere for him. He glanced at the clock, to find that it was 2:30 pm, he was planning on ditching way before 6 am. He stands up, only to remember that he's naked, he grabs his boxers from beside the bed, and stretches his tiny body, grumbling, and groaning as he opens the gorgeous door from Greg's room, only to notice a note taped to it.

"I got you some real clothes, not to be creepy, but I checked your size on your suit, and guesstimated. Feel free to grab one of my hoodies if it's too chilly."

Brian was definitely going to take a hoodie, this man smelled like money, and damn it all if he didn't like it. He looked a bit for the clothes, finding them in a bag, from a decently expensive store. Brian opened it to find the cutest shirt he'd ever seen, it was completely white, save for the several little black spiders sewn in, with grey thread for their webs. It must have been some Halloween shirt that Greg bribed the workers for. He did mention his taste for spiders. But maybe not that he had one... a huge one.

Next in the bag was some white short shorts, possibly a fashion disaster, or, super cute, next, adorable black tights, they'd sure aggravate his legs, but he could shave them. There was also some gorgeous, tall, black leather boots that were nice zip ups.

Simple to say, Brian switched his outfit, hardly caring if he used some shaving cream, a razor, lotion for his pretty face and hands to keep them from drying too much, and other numerous things that Greg wouldn't notice, or care about. Also, a snack, or two. Maybe three.

 

After about an hour of figuring out where in the hell he was, Sloane ran into him, beeping a horn on her battle wagon. "What's up, Bri? Went home with Greg, huh?"

Brian simply grinned, hopping into the wagon.


End file.
